Battousai: A Feudal Fairytale
by Roaring Flames
Summary: Karou, a normal school girl, gets suck into the past where she comes face to face with her fate. My attempt to make RK chacters play out Inu Yasha, so be nice, it may sound stupid some times.


Battousai: A Feudal Fairy Tale- Part One  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
AN: This is my new story and you can already guess (I hope...) that this is parody to Inu Yasha. For the smartness impaired it means that Rurouni Kenshin characters will play out rolls from the Inu Yasha manga. Another note, the Inu Yasha anime is based of the manga but is not completely exact so bear with me. ONCE MORE NOTE! VIZ is still currently printing the mangas and if I reach a point where the current manga isn't available to me I'll have to wait two months before I can get the new manga and that means NO NEW CHAPTER FOR TWO MONTHS!!! So no winning to me!!! Now on to the story!!!!  
  
DISCLAMERS: "Rurouni Kenshin" is property of; Sony, Shonen Jump (Japan and America), Anime Works and VIZ. "Inu Yasha" is property of VIZ and Rumiko Takahashi. THOSE PEOPLE OWN IT NOT ME!!! I only make fun stories with both of them!!! ^__^  
  
The Passage Of Time  
  
The Sengoku Era...  
  
"AHHH!!!" The villagers screamed as their peaceful little village erupted into chaos. Homes and crops were burned to the ground as the fled before the monster whom started it all. The demon jumped a great height with a terrible jewel in his blood-soaked hands. "Hah! This is what you all deserve, while this rightfully belongs to me!!!" The demon yelled to the village below.  
  
"Battousai!" A woman shouted as she limbed to a high spot near the shrine. She had a fatal wounded to her shoulder and blood soaked the ground when she walked. Battousai fled into the shrine area not aware that his fate was waiting in patience. He thought that he would become a full-fledge demon now but instead he felt knife in his chest pinning him to a very large tree. He then felt an arrow pierce his cheek completing the cross shaped scar. The jewel of terrible power fell from his grip and rested on the ground near him. He gently closed his eyes, no longer feeling any pain and entered eternal sleep.  
  
The woman then dropped her bow and stumbled to the jewel. She fell on her knees and used what little energy she had to lift the jewel. "Battousai...the Shikon jewel...for such a thing..." She said with her breath growing weak. Her little brother and a few villagers raced over to her side. "Sister! Those wounds..." her brother said but the woman cut him off. "No...I will not live...take the Shikon jewel and burn it with my body...it's rein of terror ends here...with my life..." With her last words she fell to the ground. Her soul left her body, that time, into a new one...Her body was cremated and the Shikon jewel too. The villagers thought that marked the end of the jewels history. But, they were wrong...VERY wrong...  
  
The Present, Tokyo. Year 1999...  
  
(Hi my name is Kamiya Karou and today is my sixteenth birthday. I live in a shrine with my Grandpa and my little brother Yahiko. My Grandpa loves these old traditions and constantly tells me about some old myths. On this day one of them came true and my life was never the same again...)  
  
"Hey Im home from school!" Karou shout while climbing the steps up to the shrine. She then heard her brother calling for the family cat "Kyo". "Kyo? Kyo? Where are you?" Yahiko then noticed his sister behind him and the asked her if she could help him look for the lost, fat cat. Karou shook her head in disbelief and heard Kyo meowing from the old well. Karou and Yahiko took a peak into the old dried up well and enter the shrine that held it. Yahiko jumped when he heard a noise coming from the well. "K-Karou something's down there!" he stuttered while holding on to his sister. "Yah and that "Something" is our cat." She said as she walked down the old creaky steps near the well.  
  
As Karou stepped near the well, the lid that covered the well broke open and a centipede woman appeared and grabbed Karou. The woman then pulled Karou into the well and said something about Karou holding the Shikon jewel. Karou then put her hand right in front of the demons face and then a light blazed from her hand and blasted the centipede lady away from her. Karou then continued to fall until she felt dirt against her face. 'Was this all a dream or a really bad nightmare?' she thought as she lifted herself up and shouts up to Yahiko to get grandpa. There was no response and she found a vine right next to her shoulder leading all the way to the top.  
  
She looked at her surroundings and saw forest on all sides (AN: "Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." ^__^). Karou climbed out of the well and she was still in her school uniform. She looked around for the "God Tree", cause whenever she got lost as a child she would see the "God Tree" and find her way home. Karou spotted the tree and raced towards it she came to a clearing and stopped. Her eyes widened as she looked at the tree and say a boy with a knife in his left shoulder pinned to the tree. His eyes were shut and he had a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. Karou walked over slowly to the boy and then traced his scar. Vertically...then horizontally. She then played with his long blood red hair and then saw an arrow shoot by her.  
  
A villager caught her and binded her arms together then her legs. Karou then found herself sitting in a village. The villagers then started convicting her of being a "Kitsune" fox. She then realized she was in the Sengoku Era. But how did she get there? Was it the well? So looks like one of Grandpa's myth were true. The well was a gateway through time and she was the only one ever to prove it was real. But it was by accident or was it fate? She didn't know. The only thing she wanted to do was go home. Then an old man and woman appeared. They were the priest and priestess of the village. The old man flinched in horror when he got a glimpse of Karou.  
  
"Kaede. She looks like my elder sister, Tomoe!" The elder woman then put her hand up silencing him. "Let's not jump to conclusions yet, Enishi. I don't think this girl can be that of the dead priestess." Karou then had her legs freed and she walked with the elders back to their home. 'Me? I look like a priestess? The poor elderly people...their minds have rotted beyond hope and their taking their old memories out on me...me a normal high school girl...what's going to happen to me now...?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AN: I need at least 3 reviews that ARE GOOD to continue!! 


End file.
